1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrestling shoe with separated outer soles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following documents disclose shoes with separated outer soles. However, these shoes are not wrestling shoes.
In the shoe disclosed in Japanese Utility Model (examined) No. 44-27742, rubber soleplates are adhered separately to only treading parts in front and at the back of the arch of the foot, respectively, so that the arch is easy to bend. However, this shoe is inferior in supporting function and further a wearer is likely to feel a shock when a load is applied from below the arch.
FIG. 4(a) is a perspective view of the shoe disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-117001 and FIG. 4(b) is a bottom view thereof.
In FIG. 4(a) and FIG. 4(b), an upper 102 is extended to form a mid-foot section 103 between the thick and durable outer soles 100 and 101. The mid-foot section 103 is provided with a non-stretchable reinforcing member 104, which is formed in a belt-like shape, for preventing slack in the material of the mid-foot section 103.
However, a disadvantage of this type shoe is that the non-stretchable reinforcing member 104 may disturb the flexible movement of the sole of the foot and the wearer may not be adequately protected from shock when a load or impact is applied from below the arch.